The Twins
by michlovescookies281
Summary: On a vampire hunt after The Colt failing in defeating Lucifer, Sam and Dean meet a pair of twin girls who remind them a lot of an angel they hadn't expected to see again. And now they're traveling with them. How will these two remarkable young women change their odds against Lucifer? Will everybody make it out alive?And WHY does Dean hate it when they talk in unison? Set after 5x10
1. Prologue: Daughters, And Twins At That

**Title: **_Double Trouble_**  
Summary: **_On a vampire hunt after The Colt failing in defeating Lucifer, Sam and Dean meet twin girls who remind them a lot of an angel they hadn't expected to see again._**  
Spoilers/Timeline:**_ After 5.10 ("Abandon All Hope…"), and becomes AU._**  
Author: **_Michlovescookies281  
_**Rating: **_T  
_**Author's Notes:**_ A story that kept morphing in my head, and is now this. I finally got around to posting it. Please go a bit easy on me—this is my first fanfiction—but I don't mind constructive criticism, as long as it's not too harsh. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural, the show itself, or any other things that might be recognized. (Songs, people, products, etc.)  
_**-**

It was supposed to be a simple vampire hunt. A sense of normality after the deaths of Jo and Ellen, and finding out The Colt didn't work on Lucifer. But apparently even hunting vampires wasn't weird enough for the Winchesters now.

After figuring out what they were up against and finding the nest, the brothers had headed in, armed with Dead Man's Blood and freshly sharpened machetes. But it turned out there were more vampires than they had accounted for. Now both men were pinned against the walls of the abandoned warehouse the fangs were living in. With Castiel nowhere to be found on his hunt for God, and no more Dead Man's Blood on them it seemed that this would be their next death. And they weren't sure that they would come back.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. The doors burst open and in walked two identical blonde women—one in a leather jacket, the other in a hoodie and jeans—with machetes and started beheading the vamps as if they were plush dolls and not creatures of the supernatural with crazy super strength. After dispatching all the vampires, they headed over to the brothers.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, right hand over his left bicep, which had got cut in the struggle.

"We're the ones who just saved your sorry asses," said Leather-Jacket, with a smirk. Wait. Dean knew that smirk. And those green-gold eyes.

"Gabriel?"

"No, Deanie, but close enough. We're his daughters."

_**That is all. Hope you liked the prologue, and please review. It encourages me to continue. Bye!  
**_**-Mich 3 (.::.)**  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Angels

**Oh my gosh. I am SO sorry to anyone who was waiting for this. I just lost the interest in this story. But it's up here now! Please forgive me, and I'll try to continue updating. Oh, and I might be posting a few Harry Potter fanfics or a Doctor Who one soon, so keep an eye out for those. I'll also try to continue with "It's a Small World After All". If you haven't read that, check it out! Anyway, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**THEN**

****_"Who the hell are you?" asked Dean._

_"We're the ones that just saved your sorry asses," said the blonde-haired, hazel-eyed woman wearing a leather jacket, with a familiar smirk._

"…_Gabriel?"_

_"No, Deanie, but close enough; we're his daughters."_

__**NOW**

"Daughters?!" The brothers said in unison, with the same shocked look on their faces.

"Yes, boys, daughters. Now get that fish-on-land look off your faces; you're gonna swallow flies."

"Grace," said the other woman, giving her sister a warning look, "Take it easy on them."

"Aw, but Faith, they're too fun to play with!" Grace gave her sister a little pout before snapping her fingers and making a red lollipop appear out of thin air.

"Daughters?!" Dean exclaimed again, waving his arms around, momentarily forgetting his injury.

"I didn't even know angels could _have _kids," Sam muttered.

"They're taking it better than Uncles Mike and Raph," Faith muttered to her sister, who nodded in agreement. She then turned to the Winchesters.

"Well, guys, this was fun but we should probably get going." Grace turned and walked towards the door, her younger sister—by 2 minutes—following her. The boys shared a look, shrugged simultaneously, and trailed after the twins.

As they stepped out into the moonlight, Faith shared a sly glance with her sister. Then Dean screamed.

….

"My baby! What happened to my baby?!" The girls erupted with giggles, and Sam joined in after a few seconds of staring.

Instead of the sleek black that was one of the many beauties of the Impala, it was bright, neon pink.

"Nice one, sis," Grace told Faith, after getting over her giggling fit, "But I think I can one-up that." She snapped her fingers, and several flowers and bunnies appeared in, on top of, and around the car.

Dean looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

Loud laughter and clapping startled the pack, and all four of them subconsciously grouped together, each person watching every direction. A voice echoed through the mostly empty space.

"Good job, girls! But why don't you try this," The twins relaxed, as they recognized the voice, but the boys stayed tense, as they too recognized the voice, even more so when the Impala turned into a pink tricycle with the same flowers and bunnies.

"Daddy!" the girls shrieked and ran towards the voice as Gabriel emerged from the shadows. He allowed himself to get tackled by his daughters.

"Hey, cupcakes!"

"Gabriel."

Sam's voice was filled with loathing, which was understandable, as the last time they had seen each other was when Gabriel had forced them into TV Land, trying to get them to consent to being Michael and Lucifer's vessels.

"Sammy! Dean-o! How've you guys been?" Gabriel greeted them as if they were long-time friends. And, according to Gabriel, they were.

"How have we been? " Dean exclaimed, ready to pull his hair out. This had been a very stressful day.

"First, we almost get eaten by about 10 vampires; B, we find out _you _have _kids_; Yellow, my baby gets molested!" Dean looked like he was about to charge. But, suddenly, there was a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared in between the two families.

"Hello, Dean," he said, nodding to him, then turned to Sam and repeated the action. "Sam." He turned to Gabriel, going through the same motions. "Gabriel."

"Cassie! Glad you could make it!" Gabriel gave him a giant hug which Castiel did not return, but instead cocked his head to the side in a familiar gesture.

"Who are these females?" He questioned, suddenly on the defensive. The two girls fake-curtseyed and batted their eyelashes. Grace spoke.

"Identical twin sisters Faith and Grace at your service, Uncle Castiel." Gabriel grinned at his daughters, obviously very proud.

"Uncle?" He asked with more emotion in his voice usual.

"Yup, little bro," Gabriel nodded, wrapping an arm around each girl. "These are my princesses."

Castiel's normal emotionless mask cracked and showed a morph of both disapproval and fondness.

"And their mother, she's…human?"

Gabriel nodded. Castiel turned to the Winchesters.

"Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"They can help us against Lucifer."

**And that's it! Again, sorry for not updating in a while. I'll try not to wait so long next time. Please review if you're not too mad at me! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Refusal And A Secret Prophecy

Chapter 2

**Hello! First of all, thanks to anybody who reviewed of followed this story! Thank you SO much! And, second, I'M SORRY! I've been having trouble with this story; it's hard to get out. I'm thinking about abandoning this story. Tell me in a review if you think I should or not. If more people think I shouldn't give up on this than people do, I won't stop, but I have to warn you, updates will be slow. And I'll probably post other stories in the middle of this one. Anyways, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I do own Faith and Grace though.**

**THEN**

_Castiel turned to Sam and Dean._

"_Do you know what this means?" he asked, blue eyes wide._

"_What?" _

"_They can help us against Lucifer."_

**NOW**

"What?!" Dean had had enough shockers for one night. This was just the crazy cherry on top of the Insane Things Pie. _Mmmm, pie. Wait, off topic, Dean. _He snapped out of his pie fantasies and turned to look at Castiel, then Sam, and finally Gabriel and his daughters in shock.

"What do you mean by they can _help_ us against _Satan_?" Sam asked.

"The half-demon child Jesse Turner was powerful enough to completely destroy angels. Angels are far more powerful than demons, and archangels even more so. A half-human, half-archangel is probably the most powerful thing out there, except for God himself."

The twins walked a bit closer to Dean, Sam, and Castiel, stopping right in front of the trio. Grace was the first to speak.

"Okay, Uncle Cassie, we know we are tremendously powerful—"

"Powerful enough to simply get rid of Uncle Lucy, not to mention gorgeous—"

"Well, I am, not you, Faith."

"Shut up, Grace, we're identical."

"Anyway, sure, we could just snap our fingers and Lucifer will keel over—"

"But that doesn't mean we will. I mean, why should we?"

Sam and Castiel looked between the two girls in slight amusement and slight frustration. Gabriel was completely amused, and Dean was completely frustrated. Dean ran a hand over his face.

"Why _should_ you?" He repeated deadly calm. "Why _should_ you?!" He said again, getting louder, and Sam put a hand on his arm, trying to stop the outburst that was soon to happen. Dean started yelling, mostly unintelligibly; the only things you could make out were curses. He suddenly sped towards the twins, ignoring Sam's calls of "Dean!" but found his path blocked by Gabriel and—surprisingly—Castiel.

"Don't you dare," Gabriel glared, suddenly looking very intimidating, and for once Gabriel caused a spark of fear in Dean. He was not seeing Gabriel the Trickster anymore, but Gabriel the Archangel.

At the same time, Castiel said, "You will not cause any sort of harm to the Twins." Yes, "twins" with a _capital _"T". Something in his voice made both Sam and Dean think of the word in an important sense, and meant something more than two biological siblings born on the same day. Dean stopped abruptly and dropped his hands. Sam speed-walked to the group as the twins stepped from behind their father and uncle.

"Honestly, Dad, we're grown half-archangels," Grace started.

"We can take care of ourselves. Just because Dean Winchester's the Michael Sword, doesn't mean we can't take him,"

"Remember, Oh Mighty Father and Bringer of Life unto Us, we scared that rapist so bad, he turned himself in!"

Dean and Sam took an unconscious and simultaneous step back. Gabriel's lips twitched, but he didn't smile fully. His daughters didn't know fully about their destiny, their future, and the pain they were going to go through soon. Unlike Sam and Dean, his daughters had to embrace this prophecy and there was no choice as to what was going to happen. Gabriel internally sighed, and turned his eyes back to the scene before him. Grace clapped her hands together and turned slightly so she was looking at both her father and Castiel.

"Well, this has been great seeing you two, but we got to go." She turned to Gabriel and gave him a hug, Faith copying her. "Nice to meet you, Uncle Cassie." She gave him a hug as well, and he looked surprised before smiling slightly and hugging her back, then hugging Faith as well. "And the same to you. I excpect I'll be seeing you soon?"

"Oh yeah," Faith answered, sharing a grin with her sister, "Probably sooner than you think." The twins turned around to the Winchesters, and gave them identical smirks. "So, boys—" Grace started.

"Ready to hit the road?" Faith finished.

"_What?"_

**And that's it! Again, sorry about the late update. Remember to review to tell me how it was and if I should continue with this story! I think I'm getting more confident about this story, so I'll probably post the next chapter soon; I'm starting on it right now. Oh! I just remembered! In the first chapter, I said this becomes AU, but it probably won't be for a while; I'm gonna continue with the flow of the episodes, probably only changing things when they need to be changed. Because of the twins, if this story makes it to then, things will be changed so much that season 6 probably won't happen. I'll write an alternate ending to it to clear things up. I might even end up rewriting the whole series! Oh dear, I'm getting too many ideas. Anyway, hope you liked it! And review!**

**-Mich **


	4. Chapter 3: Roses

Chapter 3

**Okey dokey, here's the third chapter! I hope you like this one and review! That's it! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I do own Faith and Grace**

**THEN**

_The twins turned to the Winchesters and smirked identically. "So boys—" Grace started._

"_Ready to hit the road?" Faith finished._

"What?!"

**NOW**

"Oh, yeah, they're gonna be traveling with you," Gabriel told the shell-shocked brothers. "They'll help you with your monster fighting or whatever it is. But _take good care of them." _His eyes flashed and he was the archangel again. Dean was forcefully reminded of angry fathers that he had had to face several times after bringing their daughters back home at ungodly hours of the night. The brothers gulped and nodded their heads, not even questioning the twins coming along. Looking back, they would wonder how much of that was due to fear and how much was due to mind control.

"'K, glad that's settled!" Grace chirped happily. "'Bye, Daddy! Love you!" The twins chorused, gesturing goodbye. They strode to the pink tricycle and snapped their fingers. The tricycle was an Impala again, and the flowers and bunnies were gone, save for two pure white roses and a light brown—almost blond—bunny.

The sisters picked up a rose each and Faith scooped up the bunny before climbing into the back of the car, Sam and Dean following numbly behind.

As Dean started to drive away, Sam turned slightly in his seat, and looke behind him at the twins, intending to ask them a question, but instead, his jaw simply dropped.

Faith and Grace were each holding a rose, but it was glowing and glittering. The twins saw him staring and grinned, before Grace held her rose out to him, no longer glowing, but still sparkling. Faith put her hand next to Dean's head, not in his way too much to obstruct his driving, but still close enough to make him pay attention. She started to explain.

"These roses are everlasting; they'll never die. This one's for you, Dean, because you _really_ need to have some faith. In who, you'll find out soon enough." Her grin widened and she nudged Dean slightly to take hit. He did so, and looked at it for a second, before putting it next to him. Grace spoke to Sam.

"And this is for you, Sam. Grace has _several_ definitions, like charm and elegance, but the one I'm applying to you is 'favor or goodwill'. You are _so_ _good_, Sam, even if you don't think it. I mean, who cares if you're Luci's vessel, he can go to Hell again for all I care. But just because Lucifer is evil, that doesn't mean you are too. Don't give up on yourself, Sam. Remember, you're worth it." Sam stared at her, and so did Dean, for that was the longest they heard her speak on her own and the most earnest they had heard her. Faith interrupted the moment buy kicking Dean's seat and hissing at him to keep his eyes on the road, breaking Sam out of his reverie.

"Th-thanks," he stuttered, accepting the rose, before studying it and then placing it next to Dean's. The twins settled back into their seats, Faith picking up the light rabbit she had taken with and petting it. A comfortable silence settled over the car, and the four—at least part—humans sat in deep thought. A few minutes later, Sam turned back around to ask his question from before, but abruptly closed his mouth seeing that the two had fallen asleep, leaning on each other for support, the bunny still in Faith's limp hands. Sam's lips quirked up slightly in an involuntary smile, before facing the front again, settling back into his seat, deciding to sleep too, as the sun rose and Dean drove on.

**Okay, this was a pretty short chapter, but the next one will be longer, as it will be the events of **_**Sam, Interrupted**_**. Remember to review, and tell me what you think, how I should go with this story, and if I should continue. Oh, and did anyone see the new cover? On the left is Grace, and on the right is Faith. I just put it up a few minutes before this chapter, so it might not be up yet. I hope you liked it, and review!**

**-Mich**


	5. Chapter 4: Sam, Interrupted and Hope

Chapter 4

**Hello! New chapter! Sorry for the wait! This will include half of the events of **_**Sam, Interrupted**_**. Okey, there's nothing else to say really—everything really important is at the bottom-so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do own Grace and Faith.**

* * *

**THEN**

"_Gabriel?" Dean asked incredulously._

"_No, Deanie. We're his daughters."_

* * *

"_Do you know what this means?" Castiel asked._

"_No…"_

"_They can help us against Satan."_

* * *

"_Oh, yeah, they're gonna be traveling with you," Gabriel told Sam and Dean. "They'll help you."_

* * *

_"These roses are everlasting; they'll never die. This one's for you, Dean, because you __really __need to have some faith. In whom, you'll find out soon enough," Faith grinned._

* * *

"_You are __so _good_, Sam, even if you don't think it. Just because Lucifer is evil, that doesn't mean you are too. Don't give up on yourself, Sam. Remember, you're worth it."_

**NOW**

* * *

"We should name him Carl."

"Are you even sure it's a 'he', Grace?"

"Oh. Well, let me see him or her. Okay, it's not a boy. But I still like Carl."

"We're not naming her Carl, Grace. What about after Dad?"

"Gabriel's still a dude's name, doofus."

"I meant Gabrielle or Gabriella, _doofus._"

"Still, no thanks. Too biblical. And I don't think Dad would like a bunny to be named after him."

"Fine then."

"Hmm. What about—"

"Hope!"

"What?"

"Hope, let's name her Hope."

"Aha! You were always the smart one, Faithy."

"Good to know you admit it, _Gracie._"

Sam woke up to this playful banter and was still half-asleep when two loud and energetic voices made him almost jump out of his seat.

"Hi, Sam!" The twins chorused.

"You guys have are as energetic as five-year olds." Sam muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, we know," The twins said together, and then turned to Dean. "So, where are we going, Deanie?"

Faith turned back to Sam and continued, "We could have read his mind—Grace wanted to—but I told her it would have been an invasion of privacy."

"You know, it's freaky when you do that. How the _hell_ do you do that?" Dean asked, glancing back at them. "And you were going to _what_?" He added to Grace.

"It's a twin thing," the twins said, ignoring the second question. "And don't be such a hypocrite Dean, you and Sam talk in unison a lot, too," Grace continued.

Sam changed the topic before a full-blown argument could break out. "Where _are_ we going, Dean?"

Dean glared at the twins in the rearview mirror for a few more seconds, Grace sticking her tongue out at him childishly, before answering.

"Thought we'd start off with a simple ghost hunt, to test your skills."

"You doubt us, Dean?" The twins said, mock hurt. Suddenly, a phone rang.

The quartet exchanged a look.

"I'm assuming that's going to change our plans," Faith said as Sam answered the phone.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat across from a doctor, Dr. Fuller, at the psychiatric hospital in Ketchum Oklahoma they had been called to, the twins leaning on the wall behind them. Dr. Fuller looked down at the files, then up at the quartet, then down at the files again.

"You were referred to me by a Dr. Babar in Chicago," he started.

"That's right," Dean said, the twins nodding behind him.

"Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?"

"I don't know. I don't own any elephant books."

Grace stifled a snort, Faith shooting her a disapproving look before turning back to the doctor and stepping forward a few paces.

"Look, doctor, I think Dr. Babar was a _little_ in over his head with this one," she said, gesturing to Sam and playing along. Grace continued with their act.

"'Cause Sammy here is..." She made a "crazy sign" and whistled. Dr. Fuller looked at the file, seeing they were listed as, "Faith Wilson: Friend of the family" and "Grace Wilson: Friend of the family".

"Okay, fine, thank you. That's—that's really not necessary," Dr. Fuller said before picking up the file and a notepad and turning to Sam. "Why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Alex?"

"I'm fine. I mean, okay, a little depressed, I guess," Sam sighed.

Dr. Fuller wrote something on his notepad before asking, "Okay. Any idea why?"

"Probably because I started the apocalypse."

"The apocalypse?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Dr. Fuller looked at the other three in the room, who all gave him smiles.

"And you think you started it?"

"Well, yeah, I mean...I killed this demon, Lilith, and I accidentally freed Lucifer from hell. So now, he's topside, and we're trying to stop him."

Dr. Fuller looked at Dean again, who looked exasperated.

"Who is?"

"Me. A-and him," he pointed at Dean. "And this one angel. And them now, I guess," he added, pointing at Faith and Grace.

"Oh, you mean, like a...like an angel on your shoulder."

"No. His name's Castiel."

"He wears a trench coat," Grace added helpfully.

Dr. Fuller continued to take notes.

"See what I mean, doc?" Dean said. "The kid's been beating himself up about this for months. The apocalypse wasn't his fault."

Dr. Fuller looked up at Dean, startled. "It's not?" He asked.

"No. There was this other demon, Ruby. She got him addicted to demon blood, and near the end, he was practically chugging this stuff."

"Not to mention the fact that you were the one to break the first seal, Eddie," Faith said, going with Dean's alias.

Dean glared at her for a second, before shrugging and turning back to Dr. Fuller. The doctor looked at an ashamed and slightly amused Sam, before turning to Dean.

"My brother's not evil," Dean said. "He was just…high…yeah? So, could you fix him up so we can get back to traveling around the country and hunting monsters?"

"Plus we're also looking for a way to kill our crazy uncle," Grace added. "You might know him; he's pretty famous. His name's Lucifer."

Dr. Fuller held up a finger for them to wait before picking up his phone and dialing.

"Irma," he said. "Cancel my lunch."

As the doctor hung up, Dean patted Sam comfortingly on the arm while Faith and Grace grinned at him.

* * *

An overly cheerful nurse led the quartet down a hallway.

"Doctor Fuller would like to keep you four under observation for a couple of days," she said.

"Four?" Dean asked. "Us too?"

"Yes, sugar. The doctor thinks that would be best. The four of them exchanged victorious smiles, and Grace gave Dean an "I told you so" look.

* * *

The twins and Dean stood in the patient's lounge, now clothed in the patient scrubs and robes, Dean staring at the floor. Soon, Sam walked out, dressed similarly, and Dean looked up.

"How was your Silkwood shower?" Dean asked.

"Okay. Yeah, good. Yeah, good, um—good water pressure. Did the nurse…" Sam trailed off uncomfortably.

"She was very thorough." The brothers looked at Grace and Faith expectantly.

"Cavity checks are only for the male patients," Grace told them smugly, enjoying seeing them fidget.

"I see. Yeah. Yeah, good. Good. Yeah," Sam said.

The twins giggled at him while Dean looked around the lounge. He spotted a woman playing with a pink bunny and a man dozing off in front of a pile of dominoes.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Dean grumbled.

"Hey, it's the least we could do," Sam told him. "Martin's saved Dad's ass more times than we can count."

"Well actually, if you—"Faith was cut off by Grace putting her hand over her mouth.

"Continue," she said.

Sam's lips quirked up slightly before he became serious once again.

"He's a great hunter," Sam finished his earlier thought.

"Was. Until Albuquerque," Dean corrected.

"Besides, I just figure it's best if we keep busy, that's all."

"Better than what?"

"Nothing."

Dean motioned for him to continue.

"Okay," Sam started. "Look…um…last few weeks, you've kind of been worrying me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Sam. Stop. Look, just because we're in the loony bin doesn't give you the right to head-shrink me."

"Dean—"

The twins were looking back and forth between the Winchesters as if it were a tennis game.

"Ellen and Jo dying—Yeah, it was a friggin' tragedy, okay? But I'm not gonna wallow in it."

"Dean, you always do this. You can't keep this crap in."

"Watch me," Dean chuckled. He then noticed an older man sitting at a table. "Oh, there he is."

The four walked over to the table where the man sat, staring out the window. Sam cleared his throat and he looked over at them.

"Sam, Dean, wow," the man stood and shook Sam's hand. "Wow, you boys got big. You look good."

"Thanks. You do, too, Martin," Sam said.

"And, uh, who are these two?" He was looking over at the twins. "Girlfriends?"

Grace stifled a laugh while Dean paled and Sam and Faith blushed.

"N-no," Faith said, running a hand through her slightly wavy hair. "Just friends, hunting with them."

"Oh. Uh…well, thanks for coming," he said, motioning for them to sit down.

"Yeah," Sam said, as Dean and Martin sat at the table while Sam and Grace pulled chairs from nearby tables, Faith choosing to stand behind her sister.

"In the old days, I could've taken care of this thing with both hands tied behind my back…but, well…now…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"What do you think it is that we're hunting?" Sam asked, changing the subject slightly.

"I don't know yet. A ghost, demon, monster…animal, vegetable, mineral," he chuckled and Grace smiled slightly. "Hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctors keep calling it suicides, but they're wrong."

"So, you've seen this thing?"

Martin shook his head.

"Has _anyone _seen this thing?" Grace questioned, skeptical.

"Well, a couple of patients have, uh…had glimpses," Martin said. "But there's not a lot to go on."

"Are they reliable?" Faith asked.

"Oh, sure, why wouldn't they be?"

Both Dean and Grace looked behind them at a woman who was dancing and humming with an imaginary person.

"Gee, I don't know," Dean said mockingly.

"I know you guys think I'm a bag of loose screws. Now, you wouldn't be wrong. But I wouldn't have called you unless there was something here. I can feel it in my gut."

The quartet exchanged a look before Sam said,

"We believe you. Have you checked any of the bodies? Found signs of attack?"

"Well, uh, no…I don't go around dead b-b-b-bodies anymore."

Faith looked at Martin concerned as Dean frowned. The brothers hadn't told them much about Martin, just that he was an old family friend and they had to help him out. She wondered if there was anything that she could do to help; the twins both had a wide range of powers.

"Alex, Eddie," Dr. Fuller had appeared behind them. "Grace, Faith." The four turned around to face him as he said,

"Well, I'm glad to see you're making friends. Why don't you and, uh, Mr. Creaser join us for group? Please. Right this way." The five of them stood up and moved to follow the doctor, when he stopped Grace and Dean.

"Actually, I'm gonna be putting you two in the afternoon group."

"What?" Grace exclaimed at the same time Dean said,

"Why?"

"Well, uh, to be frank, uh, the relationship that you have with your brother and that _you_ have with your sister both seem dangerously codependent," he said. "I think a little time apart will do you all good."

He started to walk away when Grace stopped him.

"Listen here, buddy," she said. "You don't know _anything_ about my relationship with my sister or _his_ relationship with his brother. Of course we're codependent, Alex and Eddie only have each other, and Faith and I are twins! So _stop_ pretending that you know who we are just because you're a shrink and let us stay with our siblings."

The doctor, the Winchesters, and Martin were all looking at Grace with dropped jaws while Faith was smirking.

"Well, uh, I'm sorry to tell you, Ms. Wilson, that I am the professional, and uh, what I say, goes," Dr. Fuller stammered, not sounding at all confident.

"Fine," Grace said angrily, turning on her heel and dragging Dean with her, who waved back at a still slightly stunned Sam.

* * *

In the group therapy room, Faith sat in between Sam and Martin along with five other patients and Dr. Fuller.

"Alright, so…who would like to start us off?" Dr. Fuller asked.

A brunette man raised his hand.

"Anyone else?" The doctor said, obviously reluctant to let this man answer. The man raised his hand slightly higher, ignoring the doctor's pleas.

"Alright, Ted," he gave in. "Calm down."

The man, Ted, lowered his hand and stated,

"I am calm. And I'd very _calmly_ like to talk about the monster that's hunting us."

"Ted, we're not going to have that discussion again."

Sam, Faith, and Martin exchanged intrigued looks and Faith sat up straighter in her chair, leaning forward slightly with her chin resting in her hands.

"It's not good for the group," the doctor continued.

"I agree. You know what else isn't good for the group? A monster eating all of our faces off!"

"Alright, fine, thank you. Now, anyone else?"

"I saw it…when it killed Susan."

Sam leaned forward as well, interested while another patient spoke up,

"I did, too. It had big lobster claws."

"No, it didn't."

"Yeah, and it was an alien, like on _X-Files_."

"Stop it! Stop helping! Listen to me! We're all dead!"

"That's enough," Dr. Fuller intervened, leaning forward and taking off his glasses. "There is _no _monster."

Sam and Faith turned their attention to the doctor, when he said,

"Now, Ted, do you need me to call the orderlies…" he trailed off as Ted shook his head.

"…Or can you behave?" he finished.

Ted nodded, "Behave."

The trio exchanged looks again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the patient lounge, Dean was playing checkers with himself, Grace watching him from afar. She was studying him, trying to get to know him in order to establish a firm relationship and figure out what she had to do to gain his trust.

"King me!" he laughed, Grace rolling her eyes at him.

A dark-haired woman walked up to him, and said, "Eddie?"

Dean looked up at her and she continued, "I'm Dr. Erica Cartwright. I've been assigned to your case.

"You're my shrink?" he smiled his 'Dean Winchester Smirk' at her. "Heh. Lucky me."

She opened her file. "And you're my…paranoid schizophrenic with narcissistic personality disorder and religious psychosis," she closed her file and smiled back. "Lucky me."

Dean's smile fell and he looked down awkwardly. "Hm."

"Can we talk?" she sat down opposite him.

"Yes. I actually got some questions for you."

"What a coincidence. I've got some for you, too."

"Well, then…Quid pro quo, Clarice." He sucked on his bottom lip for a minute, imitating Hannibal Lector.

"Okay, Hannibal. I'll go first. How many hours a night do you sleep?"

"Three or four, every couple of nights. What can you tell me about the recent suicides in here?"

"They were tragic."

"But you haven't noticed anything…strange, like, uh…I don't know, black smoke or sulfur?"

"No. Why? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Demon signs. I hunt demons, monsters, that kind of thing."

"How many drinks do you have a week?"

"Well, I gotta sleep sometime. So, uh, what's seven days times—somewhere in the mid-fifties. You ever feel any, uh, cold spots or get a chill walking through the hospital?"

"Not that I can remember. If I had?"

"It means there's a ghost around."

"Okay. When was the last time you were in a long-term relationship?"

"Define long-term."

"More than two months."

"Never. Have the patients reported seeing anything weird?"

"In here?" she chuckled. "All the time."

"Right."

"So…" she leaned towards Dean. "Let's talk about your father."

And Grace watched Dean continue to converse with an imaginary doctor from her spot across the patient lounge.

"Great," she muttered. "Just what we needed: one of us to actually go crazy in this place." _What the hell is this thing?_ She wondered.

* * *

Dean wandered down a hallway behind several patients, his hands in his pockets and an almost depressed look upon his face. Grace was trailing not too far behind him. She almost got hit in the face by a door swinging open, Sam and Faith behind it.

Sam immediately went to Dean while Faith stood with her sister, telling each other about what they both had found out. They both looked up when they finished their conversation to see a woman with dirty blonde hair thoroughly making out with Dean. The twins barely held in their giggles at Sam's awkwardness.

"Hi," the girl said to Dean.

"Hi," he replied.

"I'm Wendy."

"Uh-huh."

Wendy patted Dean on the butt before walking past the four down the hall. Dean smirked at Sam and the twins burst into a fit of laughter once Wendy had gone.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all," Dean told him.

"Dude," Sam said. "You _cannot_ hit that."

"Oh, _so_ torn."

The twins just kept laughing.

* * *

The Winchesters had decided to go talk to Ted, the man who claimed to see what they were hunting. The twins chose to hang back, claiming that they both had a bad feeling about it. The next day the twins knew they were right when Sam and Dean told them that Ted had died. They then decided to look at Ted's body.

They arrived at the morgue and Dean pulled Ted out and Sam pulled back the sheet before feeling Ted's head. Dean searched his hands while the twins examined the medical equipment.

"Hey, I think I found something," Sam said, and the twins stalked over to where he was.

"What do you got?" Dean asked at the same time the twins inquired, "What is it?"

"Right here," Sam said, pointing to behind Ted's ear where there were two holes. "Uh, give me a hand."

He grabbed a long Q-tip and stuck it far into one of the holes.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Let's find out," a voice said from behind them and Sam, Dean, and Faith turned to see Grace holding a bone saw in her hands with an odd glint in her eye. Sam looked interested, Faith just appeared exasperated, and Dean seemed disgusted.

"Seriously?"

"We'll keep watch," Faith said, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him outside.

Outside the morgue doors, Faith and Dean stood, keeping watch. They heard the bone saw start up and Dean frowned in disgust while Faith just sighed, knowing Grace was having much fun with the saw; she could feel her excitement.

Inside, Sam took off the top of Ted's head while Grace lain down the bone saw gently, before she picked up the small, hard, black thing that was Ted's brain. The duo exchanged a look.

The two outside heard a door open and they looked down the hall. They looked at each other before both headed back into the morgue.

"Dudes," Dean said.

"I'm not a dude!" Grace exclaimed before holding up the brain and saying far too joyfully, "Look, his brain's been sucked dry!"

"That's fascinating, Gracie, but put the thing back because somebody is coming!" Faith told her anxiously.

Grace did as she was told, placing it gently back into the head while Sam put the top back on. Dean rolled Ted back into the drawer just as Sam and Grace threw their bloody gloves into a trash can and the happy nurse from before walked in.

"What are you four doing in here?" she inquired joyfully.

Sam and the twins scramble to think of an excuse when Dean shrugged and pulled down his pants, then threw his hands over his head. He grinned,

"Pudding!"

The happy nurse smiled kindly and said, "Alright, come on, you four."

Dean grinned goofily again and pulled his pants back up and headed towards the door. He turned back to the other three and whispered, "Crazy works."

Faith just sighed while the nurse chuckled and led them out the door.

* * *

In the patient lounge, Sam, Dean, Martin, Grace, and Faith looked at paintings of clowns, the twins turning their heads to the side for a different viewpoint.

"Are those original Gacy's?" Dean chuckled.

"_I_ painted those," Martin looked offended.

Faith tried to make up for Dean's insult and said, "They're…nice."

Which was when Grace decided to say, "Mildly disturbing," at the same time. Faith glared at her.

"Back on point, please," Sam said. "Um…so, whatever this thing is—"

"It's good," Dean told Martin about his paintings, kind of apologizing for before.

"It Slurpees your brain, sucks you dry."

"Yeah, then it makes the deaths look like suicides."

"Any ideas, class?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Martin spoke up. "A bad one."

"Of course," Faith sighed, putting her head in her hands.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it, I didn't change much though; the big changes will be in the episodes centered on Lucifer and such. Okay, so I've come up with a plan for this story:**

**This weekend, I'm going to try and get the next 5 chapters written up—**_**Sam, Interrupted**_** Part 2, **_**Swap Meat**_** Parts 1 and 2, an original chapter, and **_**The Song Remains the Same**_** Part 1. I will try and get SI Part 2 posted either Monday or Tuesday, and then after I post that I will write TSRTS Part 2. So that way, I'll write a chapter every day, and post every day, and will always have five chapters written out until. There's only less than five chapters left. Does that sound good? Now, I want everyone to review and tell me what you think of this chapter, this plan, and what you want me to write about next. And, now, I'm going to start asking you a question after each chapter, sometimes about the story, others to just get to know you. So, today's question is:**

_**What kind of relationship do you want the twins to have with the Winchesters?**_

**Okay, bye! **


	6. Chapter 5: Sam, Interrupted Part 2

Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry that this chapter was a few days late. I was typing this up when I spilled water on my laptop. It stopped working for a few days, then I figured out that the keyboard was broken, so I had to find a new keyboard to plug in and type on. And this keyboard has a different layout than my other one, so I had to get used to that. I didn't get the other chapters written, as my laptop broke and school started up again on Monday, so I couldn't find the time. On a different note, a story I wrote for a competition made it to the state round! I don't know which level that is, but it's still awesome as I beat out 60,000 other people! Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**I ****_do_**** own Grace and Faith.**

**P.S. This à**~TT~** is the new scene break.**

**~TT~**

Later, again in the patient lounge, Martin showed the Winchesters and the twins a drawing of a very ugly, scabbed creature in his journal.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Well, I bet you a chicken dinner it's what we're up against…a wraith," Martin answered, at the same time as Faith.

"You ever tangle with one before?" Sam asked both Martin and Faith.

"Never. Never wanted to, neither." Sam turned to Faith expectantly.

"Once," Grace answered for her. "And…it's personal, so don't ask about it." She cast a worried glance at her sister, who gave her a weak, not at all reassuring smile.

"So, how do we kill it?" Dean tried to get back to the task at hand, seeing that this was a very emotional matter for the twins.

"Silver," Faith spoke up.

"Yeah; you so much as touch a wraith with the stuff, and the skin will crackle," Martin continued. "Now, that's the good news. The bad news is…they can pass as humans."

Faith flinched.

Sam, Dean, and Martin looked around the room while Grace tried to comfort her sister.

"It could be any Peter, Paul, or Mary in the joint," Martin sighed.

"Fantastic," Dean said, sarcastic. "So, how do we find it?"

"A mirror. Lore says a wraith will show its true form in a mirror."

"The lore's correct," Grace confirmed.

"Okay, well, we just gotta spot check every patient and every staff member," Dean said.

Sam nodded, "Okay. Yeah. But—I mean, what's it doing in a mental hospital?"

"Really, Sam?" Grace scoffed. "A nuthouse, it's the _perfect _captive victim pool. Who's gonna believe a crazy patient when they say they saw a monster?"

"It's the perfect hunting ground," Faith whispered.

**~TT~**

Dean and Martin were waiting in the hall when Sam, Grace, and Faith walked up to them. Dean had discovered that Dr. Fuller was the wraith and the twins had taken Sam with them to find a silver weapon.

"Alright, we had to raid three nurses' stations to get these," Sam said, handing a letter opener to Dean, Grace and Faith already armed with their own.

"Each," Grace deadpanned.

"They're only silver-plated, but they _should _work," Faith informed them as Sam handed Martin one. Dean spotted Wendy heading their way.

"Oh, no, no, no," he said. "Not today, sweetheart. Come on, keep walking. I…" he trailed off when Wendy started kissing Sam instead of him. He stared at them in shock and Sam looked utterly flustered. The twins couldn't hold in their giggles this time.

"I want him now," she looked at Dean. "He's larger." Dean, Sam, and Martin watched her walk away. The twins just laughed harder.

"Hm," Dean shrugged at Sam. "You've had worse."

"Fuller is on call tonight," Sam ignored Dean. "So we'll have to hit him after lights out. All five of us."

"What? No," Martin exclaimed.

"Martin, we gotta get past security, past the orderlies, and then cut the boss-man's throat, okay?" Dean told him. It's gonna suck start to finish, but we could use the backup.

"You don't need me! You've got them, they can help you! I can't, I can't!"

"Martin, we're going to have to distract the security, we're not going to kill the wraith. They need _you _for that," Grace said.

"No, no I can't!" He started to walk away.

"We know what happened in Albuquerque," Sam tried.

Martin stopped. "You don't know the half of it," he turned to them. "God, I used to be just like you guys. I used to think I was invincible, and then...Well, I found out I'm not."

"Martin you're still a hunter," Dean tried again.

"No, I'm not. I'm useless. Why do you think I checked myself into Hotel California? I'd give anything to help you, I would. But, I-I can't. I'm sorry. I can't."

"Martin," Faith whispered.

Martin just kept walking.

**~TT~**

"So, how are you going to distract the orderlies?" Dean asked, as they looked around the corner at two burly orderlies. "Are you gonna use some angel mojo or what?"

"What do you think, Grace?" Faith turned to her sister. "Are we going to use some angel mojo?"

"Yes, Faith, I think we _are_ going to use _some _angel mojo," Grace answered. "Watch and learn, boys."

Sam and Dean watched as the two walked up to the orderlies and conversed some before their eyes widened as the girls each kissed an orderly and they fainted.

"See?" Grace said as they walked back to them. "We used _some_ angel mojo. Now, go, we'll keep watch." The brothers came out of Dr. Fuller's office in just a few seconds, Dean telling them that he wasn't in there and then dragging Grace with him to the east wing, Faith being pulled along as she had her arm linked with her sister.

"Okay, I'll just…go alone," Sam said, and then walked off to the west wing.

**~TT~**

The twins were keeping watch again as Dean went to visit Sam in his cell, after they found out from Martin that Dr. Fuller was not the wraith. He came out a few minutes later and said,

"He's going to be no help."

**~TT~**

Grace was walking down a hall when she spotted a familiar figure huddled in a corner.

"Dean?"

He looked terrified. Grace stepped closer to him.

"Dean."

"Stay away from me!" he shouted. Grace knelt by him.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, it's okay. It's me, Grace." She took his hands in her own and he seemed to fall apart, and Grace put her arms around him, rocking him slightly.

"It's okay. It's okay."

**~TT~**

Grace took Dean back to the patient lounge, and started playing checkers with him, hoping to console him. At the moment though he was just staring at the wall, zoned out. Sam spotted them and walked up to them.

"Dean? Grace? Hey," he said.

Dean stood up and frowned at Sam.

"Oh. What's wrong?" Sam asked, worried.

"It's not the demon blood, Sam," he finally spoke. "It never was."

"What?"

"The problem was you. It was always _you_. The lies…your arrogance…the black spot on your soul."

"I can see it," Grace said. "The evil in you. When I told you that you were good, that was just a lie. A trick. Well, what else do you expect from the daughter of the Trickster?"

Sam was terribly confused and slightly frightened. A group of other patients surround him. A female patient spoke up.

"Now we're all gonna die because of you. It's all your fault."

A male patient shoved him and said, "You killed all of us. Pathetic freak."

Several other patients started shoving and shouting abuse at him. Unable to take it anymore, he started punching the patients.

Grace and Dean watched in mounting horror as Sam continued to swing at imaginary people. Several orderlies had to restrain him and as they pulled him out, Faith ran in.

"What's happening? What's happening?" Dean whispered.

As Grace attempted to comfort him Faith asked her, "What _the hell_ happened?"

**~TT~**

The twins were keeping watch again as Dean went to go talk to Martin this time. They both came out a few minutes later.

"The wraith is Wendy," he told them as they walked together down the hallway. Faith then noticed that Dean was walking awkwardly.

"Er…Dean?" The four stopped and Dean gave them an explanation, slightly embarrassed.

"I can't step on the cracks."

Suddenly, a woman screamed, the four of them dashing off in the direction of it immediately.

**~TT~**

Dean kicked open the door to Wendy's room to find said girl on her bed, wrists slit. Sitting on the bed, hovering over her was the happy nurse from before. Both Dean and Faith looked into a mirror that showed the nurse's true face, the wraith's face. Faith froze.

"Is this real?" Dean sounded terrified.

The nurse—no, the wraith—withdrew her hand from Wendy's head, showing the four that there was a skewer sticking out of her wrist. The wraith brought the skewer up to her mouth and licked it before it lowered back into her hand.

"Oh, it is, sugar," she finally spoke. "It's very real."

She then lunged at Dean and threw him against the wall. The action seemed to snap Faith out of her shocked daze, and she stumbled back in fear, clutching her sister's arm. Martin attacked the wraith with his blade, but she simply threw him into the hall.

The wraith pinned Dean to the wall by the throat and punched him several times. Grace didn't know if she should console her sister, or help Dean. Martin made that decision for her when he grabbed his blade and attacked the wraith. The wraith released Dean for a moment and held up an arm to shield herself. Martin cut her hand and she yelled in pain. Dean, released from her grasp, slid to the floor.

The wraith's hand burned and crackled, and then she ran out and locked the quartet in with Wendy. Martin looked between a disoriented Dean and Grace attempting to comfort a terrified Faith, then went to check on Wendy. After a moment, Wendy blinked.

"She's still alive," he told them.

**~TT~**

The wraith was heading down the hall, cradling her hand, when she spotted two orderlies.

"There're four patients in Wendy's room. They attacked me," she said.

The two orderlies rushed off and the wraith watched them go, before she smiled evilly. Her hand dripped blood as she continued on her way down the hall.

**~TT~**

Dean was trying to get his bearings against the wall while Grace kept trying to coax Faith out of the shell she had slipped into.

"Dean?" Martin said. "Can you hear me? Dean!"

Dean looked up, his vision swirling,

"You've got to get out there and kill that thing," Martin told him. "I'll take care of Wendy."

Dean shook his head.

"I can't."

"You have to. You've no choice, son."

Two orderlies walked in and grabbed Martin, not noticing Grace had slipped out silently with her still-scared sister.

"Go," Martin yelled. "Dean, run! Run!"

Dean struggled to his feet and ran out the door.

**~TT~**

Grace and Faith sat in a corner of the hallway, hidden.

"Faithy," Grace whispered. "You have to face it. Dean needs our help."

"N-no. No, I can't," Faith muttered. "Not after Alex, I can't, please, no."

Grace sighed, the grabbed her sister's hands in her own, looking her in the eye.

"Faith, focus on that fear, concentrate on it, and turn it into anger. That wraith is nothing compared to you; you are half-archangel, the daughter of the archangel Gabriel and Fawn Wilson, and, most importantly, my sister."

Faith looked up at her sister, her eyes glowing with something that would frighten anybody else, but Grace was Faith's twin.

"Let's go," Faith told her.

And they stalked off, following the blood trail the wraith had left.

**~TT~**

The twins arrived at a padded room, to see the wraith standing by Sam, strapped to a bed, and Dean, sprawled on the floor, his knife out of reach. As the wraith stalked over to Sam, Faith yelled out,

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The wraith turned away from Dean to face Faith, obviously not noticing the dangerous look she held in her eyes.

"And you think you are?" the wraith asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, no. I _know_ I'm way _out_ of your league."

The wraith laughed.

"Because," Faith stepped forward as Grace hung back, knowing her sister needed to do this on her own. "I'm. Not. Human," she almost whispered.

The wraith stumbled back at the fire in Faith's eyes and gasped when a silver blade materialized into her hand.

"You're definitely Hell material, _sugar._ So go ahead and take an _eternal_ vacation down there, bitch," she glared as she stabbed the wraith forcefully through the heart.

Sam and Dean stared at her, for the first time actually scared of her, before Grace put a hand on her shoulder and she visibly calmed, her head hanging.

She turned on her heel slightly, and vanished before their eyes.

Grace cleared her throat and said, "So you guys still crazy?"

They both shook their heads. An alarm bell started ringing and the Winchesters looked at each other, panicked.

"We gotta get out of here," Grace told them, before snapping her fingers and transporting them outside and right next to the Impala.

Sam and Dean stumbled, not expecting that, before Dean shook his head and said,

"Well, looks like Tom Cruise was right: Shrinks suck."

Grace shook her head at them, before walking over to where Faith was leaning against the side of the car.

"You okay?" she whispered, ignoring Sam and Dean's own conversation.

"Y-yeah. Really, I am," Faith added, seeing her sister's disbelieving look.

"Okay." The two got into a car, Sam and Dean climbing in as well a few moments later. Dean started the car and drove off into the night.

**~TT~**

** So, I hope you liked it, and be sure to review. Also, check out ****Sneak Peeks****, as I'll be putting up a new chapter for that, and, be on the lookout for a new story of mine, a sort of crossover with LizzeXX's ****_Davidson Gospels_****. It's based on this story and LizzeXX's so make sure to read her stories. Ooh, and check out my profile for the typical outfits of Faith and Grace. Again, review, follow, and favorite. See ya!**


End file.
